


Horror Night

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick watch a movie. At least they try to.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Horror Night

**Author's Note:**

> For intocooperstown, who specifically asked for this. And if anyone else has any ideas they would like to throw at me to see if they stick, please feel free!

"Want to watch a movie?" Pete asked, a grin n his face and a new DVD in his hand.

Patrick looked up from the book he was reading. "Should I ask what it is?"

"A classic," Pete said as he handed Patrick "A Nightmare On Elm Street". "I know you've probably seen it at least a dozen times, but I've always liked it."

"Actually, I've never have," Patrick admitted. "When it came out, I was a little too young. And later I jusr never got around to it." he looked up. "I never got a taste for them.'

"We can watch something else," Pete offered. ""Ghostbusters" or something."

"No...I'll sit with you and watch this," Patrick said as he closed his book and moved over. He suddenly smiled. "Besides, it gives me the excuse to cuddle with you."

"Baby, you never need an excuse for that," Pete said as he popped the DVD into the player and turned on the TV. He picked up the remote and sat down next to Patrick. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." he watched as Pete hit play and turned off the light. "Why are we watching it in the dark?"

"Atmosphere," Pete said as he put an arm around Patrick's shoulder. "Now shush."

Patrick gave him a look as the credits began to roll across the screen. "You know, you're being awfully bossy," he commented.

Pete gave him a knowing grin. "You love it when I'm bossy."

Patrick let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah...kinda do." he settled into Pete's arms.

Soon he was hiding his face in Pete's shoulder, letting out a little squeak every now and then when he peeked out and got a glimpse of a particularly gory bit. "Fuck," he muttered. "I'm never going to go to sleep again."

"This isn't actually that bad,' Pete said, his eyes glued to the screen. "Believe me, I've seen a lot worse."

"I don't know how you can watch this stuff," Patrick grumbled as he ducked his head again. He glared at Pete as he let out a laugh. "And you're actually laughing at it?"

"Why not? It's so damn cheesy that I have to." Pete looked down at Patrick, who was shivering in his arms. "Baby? Want me to turn it off?"

"No...it's okay." Just then Freddy Kruger umped out, his knife edged hand raised to kill and Patrick nearly levitated off the couch. "Fuck!"

Pete suddenly put a hand over his lover's eyes. "You might not want to watch this part," he said, closing his own eyes. "It's pretty bad."

Patrick caught a glimpse of splattered blood through Pete's fingers and immediately cringed. "Tell me when it's over," he said, shivering.

Seeing how scared Patrick was, Pete switched it off and pulled his lover into a tight hug. "It's okay," he murmured, kissing his hair. "I've got you, baby. It's okay. It's not real."

"I know," Patrick said, choking on the words. "It's just...it's scaring the crap out of me, even with you sitting next to me."

"I'm sorry, baby," Pete apologized, holding him close. "I actually didn't think it was that bad." He rubbed Patrick's back in an effort to soothe. "I didn't think it would scare you so badly."

"I didn't think it would, either," Patrick said, still shivering. "Turns out I'm a bigger wuss than I thought." He clutched at Pete's shirt, whimpering a little. "Sorry."

"For what? What on earth are you apologizing for." He drew away enough to give the singer another kiss. "And you're not a wuss, either. Not in a million years." 

Patrick sighed as he put his head back on his lover's shoulder. "Can we just sit here and relax for awhile? With you holding me?" he asked. "I like that better than any movie."

"So do I," Pete said softly as he put his cheek against Patrick's bright hair. "And I'll hold you for as long as you want."


End file.
